This Night is Sparkling
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: One version of how Bill and Fleur got together. Based on Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Bill/Fleur takes place in OoP


This Night is Sparkling

Challenge: Taylor Swift Insp. Challenge

Pairing: Bill/Fleur

Rating: K+

Prompts: song - Enchanted word - mirror

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of its characters or places.

Summary: One version of how Bill and Fleur got together. Based on Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Bill/Fleur takes place in OoP

* * *

Fleur stood along the corner of the room smiling and talking to people. Not completely sure what they were saying to her but smiling and laughing along with everyone else. She was tired of this either people assumed she understood English perfectly or they assumed she was just another stupid blonde girl. The current wizard she was talking to was putting her to sleep and she wasn't even sure what he was talking about. She looked around the room hoping to find an escape when she saw his face.

Unlike the other young men around her age at the party he wasn't following her around or gazing at her with lust in his eyes. It was a nice refresher especially after the Triwizard Tournament from the year before. The man was tall, thin, and handsome with red hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a fang shaped earing and was wearing clothes more appropiate for a concernt than the party they were at. His blue eyes were sparkling and seemed to say, "Have we met?"

He made his way over to Fleur introducing himself: "I'm Bill Weasley. You're quite beautiful I've haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night."

"Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself. I'm Fleur Delacour," she replied.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Fleur Delacour who was a Triwizard Champion, would you?" Bill asked her.

"Yes I vould? Vhy do you ask?" Fleur replied confused.

"I thought you looked familiar. My mother and I went to the Third Task. My youngest brother is friends with Harry Potter so we went to support him. Do you remember a boy practically yelling at you while attempting to ask you to go the Yule Ball with him?"

"Yes."

"That was my little brother, Ron," Bill said before both started laughing.

"He vas so sveet. Next time you see him tell him I'm still gratefull for him helping to rescue Gabrielle."

The two spent the next half hour talking before Bill asked her to dance.

The two spun around the room looking like a couple out of a Muggle fairytale talking and laughing the whole time. The moon light combined with the lights reflected in the mirrors on one wall of the room caught Fleur's eyes and hair making them sparkle and glow. _'God she's beautiful,'_ Bill thought,_ 'She's too good for me. She would never like a guy like me.'_

After a few songs the two stopped dancing both being tired and dizzy. The two immediately being swept apart and into conversations with other people. Fleur being grabbed by the arm by an older witch who wanted to introduce Fleur to her grandson. Bill was swarmed by girls around his age. Fleur immediately thought, _'Vhy vould he ever choose me? He probably thinks I'm some stupid, blonde, French girl vho got lucky and had a small moment of fleeting fame.'_

A few hours later the two left both thinking about each other as they headed home and went to sleep. Fleur couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about Bill and hoping that he wasn't in love with someone else. She wished that she would open up her door and find Bill standing there saying, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you." She ended up staying awake the whole night praying that he liked her and wondering if he knew how happy she was to have met him.

Fleur headed into Gringott's the next morning hoping that she'd get to see Bill again. Her thoughts echoing his name. Wishing that she had asked him to go out with her or something similar. "Ms. Delacour!" Fleur's boss called out rushing over to where the young half-veela stood. "I know how you want a desk job here and how you need to practice your English, so I came up with an idea. One of our Curse Breakers has requested a desk job. He will be your tutor. Ah, there he is now."

The witch said as Bill walked in the door. Like Fleur he had been thinking about her wishing that he had asked her out or tell her how special she was. "Mr. Weasley!" the older witch called out. Bill walked over before finding out that he would be tutoring Fleur. A huge smile spread over his face. The two's tutoring sessions ended up turning into dates which turned into the two falling in love and getting engaged.

"And that is how your father and I met," Fleur concluded before she said good night to her two girls. Walking over to find her husband of seven years standing in the door way smiling.

"I'm glad to know that I made such a good impression on you," Bill replied kissing his pregnant wife and saying goodnight to the girls.

"Of course you did. You know I still find everyday vith you just as enchanting as the first," Fleur told him.


End file.
